


Akito and Estelle's Adventures of Stitch

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus is called away to go live in Okinawa, Japan for a year, and he is allowed to bring along his family for the journey to a new country. On the way, the kids meet a ten-year-old girl named Yuna Kamihara who has just moved into town to live with her older cousin, Tigerlily, and she even has a familiar blue pet who Cherry and Atticus had not seen in many years.





	1. Chapter 1

"We're going away to Japan for a year?" Akito and Estelle asked their father after he had come home from his office at work.

"I was going to go alone, but since you guys are home-schooled, it might be a good idea if you came too..." Atticus smiled softly, but nervously. "There's a Japanese island called Okinawa."

"And besides who knows? You might even get to be able to meet Stitch," Mo told them before counting to herself quietly. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Ah, Mo, Stitch is in space now ever since Lilo went to college..." Atticus replied.

"Yes, but Drell gave me some information that Stitch landed on a island and is now living with a girl named Yuna along with Jumba and Pleakley and where they are staying with her older cousin, Tigerlily." Mo whispered.

Atticus and Mo both soon saw that Akito and Estelle had already went to start packing.

"Yeah, they soon went to their room to start packing as soon as you mentioned Stitch might be there." Vincent smirked to his parents.

"I guess you kids wanna meet Stitch, huh?" Atticus chuckled.

"Well, yeah, ever since those stories you told us about him." Vincent admitted.

"And let me guess, your brother wants to be the first to test his strength, right?" Mo giggled.

"Sounds about right to me," Vincent replied. "So, while we're there, will me, Akito, and Estelle have to go to the school there?"

"We'll see about that, but I'm sure if you do, it'll be much better than when you guys went to Hawthorne Prep," Atticus replied. "Your mother, Aunt Darla, and I didn't think that would be a right enough school for you, but Mr. Salamone insisted since his brother Gaston is on the board of education... Let this be a lesson that you shouldn't trust anyone named Gaston."

"We won't trust anyone with that name, by any chance, did you fight a guy with that name?" Vincent asked Atticus.

Atticus glanced at him. "You have a lot to learn."

Vincent smiled shyly as he then went to pack himself to go to Japan for the year.

"Japan for a year..." Mo sighed. "I can hardly believe that."

"There's another reason why," Atticus said. "Hamsterviel is working for Lady Delia and where I have a feeling they'll be sending down some evil aliens."

"Not Lady Delia..." Mo frowned.

"I'm sorry, dear..." Atticus said. "I'll help in any way we can and this might be a good trip for the kids."

"This is why you're the detective and I stay at home." Mo smiled.

"Yep and where I, um, kind of asked Jumba if we could stay with them." Atticus said.

"Wait, what?" Mo asked.

Atticus smiled sheepishly and rushed off.

"ATTICUS!" Mo warned.

Akito and Estelle's stomachs turned as they packed up, then smirked as their father was in trouble. Atticus was running for his life as he was running from his own wife. Mo growled as she chased Atticus.

"What's the problem?!" Atticus cried out. "You know Jumba is harmless now!"

"Yes, but his inventions sometimes explode!" Mo glared.

"Aw, come on, Mo..." Atticus put up a chair in defense.

Mo kicked the chair away. "Using a chair to defend yourself, do I look like a lion?!"

"No, you're much more frightening." Atticus said nervously.

"WHAT?!" Mo asked.

"I meant that in a good way, sweetheart!" Atticus smiled nervously then. "Like when Donkey met Dragon..."

Mo's hair soon went all flame-like while angry.

Atticus's eyes widened as he then smiled weakly with a small chuckle. "Heh, heh... Aw, sugar cubes..."

Mo soon began to chase him. Atticus then ran as Mo chased him.

Estelle then came to the telephone. "Hello, Barbie?" she then greeted on the other line. "Could you come over? I think Mom and Dad are a little tied up right now."

"Your mom is chasing him, right?" Barbie asked.

"Yeah..." Estelle replied. "Not sure why though... Dad didn't call Mom fat or anything like that."

"He said I was more frightening than a lion!" Mo told her daughter and Barbie while chasing after her husband.

"I did not!" Atticus replied.

"Think maybe you can come over for a little while?" Estelle then asked Barbie.

Barbie sighed and shook her head. "Parents... I'll be right there."

"Thank you." Estelle smiled.

"Sure, Estelle, should I bring Kelly too?" Barbie then offered since her little sister was the girl's best friend and all.

"Yes, please." Estelle smiled.

"Okay, be there in a few minutes." Barbie then said before hanging up.

Estelle then hung up and waited on the couch for Barbie and Kelly.

Akito continued to pack up.

"You about ready to go, Kito?" Estelle asked.

"I sure am." Akito said once he finished packing.

Estelle helped when she could.

Akito smiled and high-fived her gently once they finished. "Oh! Are you gonna bring your Monster High dolls?"

"Of course..." Estelle smiled. "They're awesome next to the Powerpuff Girls."

"Yeah," Akito said. "I can't believe of how Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Patch met them."

Akito and Estelle then looked out the window as they heard a car driving by.

Later on, Barbie and Kelly came to stay until Atticus and Mo would settle down, which might take a while.

"So, do you have any of the newer Monster High dolls?" Kelly asked Estelle.

"The newest one I have is Batsy Claro," Estelle replied. "She's an exchange student from Costa Shrieka."

"Cool." Kelly smiled.

"This is her..." Estelle showed her newest doll.

"You're so lucky that your dad gets you a new doll for every time he goes on a trip or investigation..." Kelly said softly.

Estelle soon looked down to her new doll before looking at her best friend and then handing her new doll to her.

"Oh, Estelle, I couldn't take your doll..." Kelly replied.

"It's only fair, I have so many of them already, you should have some extras for when I come over to play next..." Estelle insisted.

"Are you sure?" Kelly smiled.

"Yes." Estelle nodded.

"Oh, Estelle, that's thoughtful of you..." Kelly said to her best friend.

Estelle smiled back and they shared a hug.

After a while, Atticus and Mo settled down.

"Feeling better, Mr. and Mrs. F?" Barbie smiled.

"We'll be good..." Mo replied. "We decided to have a shower over it, thanks for looking after the kids for us, Barbie."

"No problem, Mrs. F." Barbie smiled.

"I'll see you later then, Estelle." Kelly said.

"I'll call you later!" Estelle called back to her best friend as the sisters then left to go back home for the night.

"When do we leave?" Akito asked his parents.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow, I know it seems far away right now, but the time will go by quicker before you know it." Atticus replied. "I have to have an interview tomorrow though with my boss."

"How would you guys like to go to the movies for school?" Mo giggled since she home-schooled their children.

"We'd love to!" The Fudo twins smiled.

"I decided a special treat, at the end of the month, while your father's at work, we won't do any schoolwork, and we can go to the movies." Mo smiled back.

The Fudo siblings loved how this sounded of course.

"Try not to work too hard, dear..." Mo said to Atticus.

"When have I ever worked too hard?" Atticus asked.

"You did work pretty hard when you helped Zadavia out with Optimatus..." Mo reminded.

"Yeah... I guess I kinda let Akito down about that..." Atticus remembered.

"We're right here, you know?" Akito and Estelle replied.

"Sorry, kids, sometimes Mommy and Daddy think out loud..." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Grown-ups are weird..." Akito said.

"Like Vincent." Estelle agreed.

Vincent glanced at his twin siblings. "I could've been an only child, but nooo..."

"Your life would have been boring." Akito said.

"I guess..." Vincent shrugged.

"You wouldn't know Jenny~" Estelle then said.

"I take back what I said," Vincent replied. "I love having siblings."

Akito and Estelle then hugged Vincent.

Later on, Atticus was writing a letter and sent it to Witherspoon the carrying pigeon to send off to Cherry about the family going to Japan and invited her to come if she wanted to.

"So, do we have everything we need for our trip to Hawaii?" Cherry asked Forte.

"I triple checked the list..." Forte replied, sounding slightly exhausted.

"Perfect, I don't wanna leave anything important behind." Cherry replied.

"I have everything packed, Maman." Felicity smiled.

"Good girl..." Cherry gently patted her on the head. "Now, is there anything else? I feel like I'm overlooking something."

They soon heard something tapping on the window.

Felicity looked to the window and gasped to see the castle messenger pigeon. "Witherspoon!"

Cherry opened the window and took the note from the pigeon's foot and read it as she looked over it. "Atticus and the family are going to Okinawa."

"Isn't that that one city in Japan?" Forte asked.

Felicity looked slightly torn as her favorite cousins and family were going to Japan, but she was going to Hawaii with her family.

"According to my research, yes..." Cherry replied.

"Should we put our trip to Hawaii on hold then?" Forte asked.

"We probably should..." Cherry replied. "Would you like to go to Japan, Felicity?"

"If it's okay with you and Papa..." Felicity replied shyly.

"Of course it is, we can always go to Hawaii next time." Forte said.

Cherry then wrote an answer back for Witherspoon and it was set.

Eventually, it was time for the families to go to Japan. It was very exciting for the families as they came to visit.

"I can't remember the last time we went to Japan..." Cherry said as she stood with Mo and Atticus.

"Did you guys ever meet Godzilla?" Akito asked the adults.

"Yeah, did you?" Estelle added with a smile.

"Uh, Godzilla's just a movie..." Cherry said sheepishly. "Right, guys?"

Atticus and Mo murmured in agreement, but the kids looked doubtful about that since the adults had been through a lot in their lives which eventually they had as well.

"Don't make me use a truth spell on you three." Akito said to the adults.

"Akito Benjamin Fudo..." Mo replied. "You are only a child, there's no way you could-"

Akito stared straight at them and waved his pointer finger.

"Okay, so we did!" Atticus then admitted. "That was forever ago though... But it was after we went to Tokyo with the Teen Titans."

"Huh, he was actually able to use that spell." Cherry said.

"I'm smarter than I look..." Akito replied.

"That's why I call you Baby Atticus." Cherry replied back.

Akito soon did the counter spell on them so they would have the free will to tell the truth when they wanted to. Cherry patted Akito on the head then.

"Can we go explore while you guys find the hotel?" Estelle begged the adults.

"Please!" Akito added.

"Well... I don't know if I feel comfortable about you all-" Forte frowned since they were small children.

"Sure." Cherry replied without thinking.

"Thank you!" Felicity and the Fudo siblings smiled.

"Cerise, are you sure that's wise?" Forte asked as his wife took out a cigarette to take a smoke break as it felt like an eternity since she last had one.

"They'll be fine..." Cherry replied. "Besides, if anything gives them trouble, they can fend for themselves, they're our kids after all."

"I suppose that's true." Forte admitted.

The adults then went to find a hotel while the kids went off to explore on their own. The kids couldn't help but sing the Aloha song to themselves since they knew Stitch would be around here somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids wandered around the city, passing various people and then stopped at the bus stop as a bus came in front.

There then came a girl with short brown hair in a red dress top with jean shorts who came out with a blue creature. "Look at this place..." The girl said as she looked around the scenery. 

"Wow!" The blue creature beamed as he held her hand.

Akito and Estelle went wide-eyed with smiles before they started to rub their eyes, hoping they weren't seeing things. Akito soon felt himself getting tackled by someone. The girl looked around to her new home and then looked curiously over to the cousins who had been right behind her. She then soon looked and saw the blue creature that was with her had tackled someone and was now hugging the person.

"Yep, this is Stitch alright." Akito smiled as he could feel how strong the blue creature was just by the hug.

Stitch looked to Vincent and Felicity. "Cherry? Atticus?"

"No... I'm sorry..." Vincent said.

"We're their children..." Felicity replied. 

The blue creature then sniffed them and smiled.

"Stitch?" The girl asked as she came over towards the blue creature. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Long story..." Stitch smiled.

"Hello there..." the girl said to the group. "Are you moving here too?"

"We're staying for a while," Vincent replied. "I'm Vincent Fudo, that's my brother and sister, Akito and Estelle, and this is our cousin, Felicity Forte."

"Hello." Estelle smiled.

"Nice to meet you all," the girl smiled back. "I'm Yuna Kamihara."

"It's nice to meet you too." Felicity smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuna smiled, she just moved in and she already had some new friends.

Stitch then sniffed the air and ran down the block.

"Stitch, where are you going?!" Yuna then called.

"We better follow him and find out." Akito said.

"This is a lot like our old life." Yuna sighed as she then ran with the others to get the blue creature.

"Donuts, get your donuts here, one free sample per costumer!" a vendor called.

"I hope he's not going to any of the food." Akito said once he heard the vendor say that with his super-hearing.

A blue hand was then sneaking some donuts.

"I had to say it..." Akito face-palmed.

A little girl then smiled to Stitch as he ate a lot of the donuts.

"Stitch." Vincent sighed.

"GET ONE!" the vendor glared at Stitch.

"Run away!" Stitch then ran away just as Yuna caught up.

"Oh, come on!" Estelle groaned as she kept running with Yuna.

Stitch had donuts around his ears as he escaped into the mall. 

Akito soon ran at super-speed and caught Stitch while running. "Got ya," he then smirked as he held the illegal genetic mutation. "Now let's wait for the others to catch up."

"Donut?" Stitch then offered.

"Sure." Akito shrugged.

Stitch ate the donut off his ear while Akito took the other one while they waited for the others.

 

Soon enough, the others showed up and they were now going up an elevator which allowed them to look all around the city.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Yuna smiled brightly. "A whole new school and new friends, and best of all, no more Penny or Hamsterviel!"

"Let me guess, Penny is like a bully or annoying girl you both had to deal with back where you used to live, right?" Estelle guessed.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it..." Yuna sighed. "She was such a pain. Don't you guys deal with bullies back home?"

"We've mostly been home-schooled." Vincent said.

"Oh..." Yuna then said.

"Monsieur Webster tutors me..." Felicity replied. "He is so literary."

"Well, hopefully in the morning, my first school day will be a great day." Yuna said.

"First days can be tough, but I'm sure you'll be all right, we'll also go with you since our mom will be busy with our dad." Vincent replied.

"He's a detective." Akito smiled.

"Atticus famous detective?" Stitch smiled back.

"Yeah, he's busy a lot, but luckily he hasn't been on far away cases too much, though usually when he does, he buys me a new doll after one of his trips when he comes home." Estelle smiled back.

"Wow, really?" Yuna smiled.

The Fudo siblings and Felicity nodded.

"What does your mother do then?" Yuna then asked curiously.

"Just things around the house." Vincent said.

"She usually teaches us since she doesn't work," Akito replied. "I kinda hope she gets a job soon though, she seems obsessed with us."

"Must be a mom thing..." Estelle shrugged.

The mention of mothers caused for Yuna to become sad. 

"My maman is distant, and--" Felicity was about to say until she saw that Yuna was upset. "What's the matter?"

"I lost my mother when I was just a baby." Yuna frowned.

"Oh..." the others frowned back.

Yuna looked away with a small sigh as she missed her mother very much.

"Um, so, are you excited to start school?" Estelle asked Yuna, wanting to change the subject.

"A little bit..." Yuna replied. "I'm excited to meet some new friends."

"I'm excited too." Stitch added in, wanting to go to school with Yuna like he did with Lilo a few times.

"Um, Stitch, I don't think they'll allow you in school." Felicity said.

"Aww..." Stitch's ears drooped.

 

Later on, Yuna went to her new home where her older cousin was and invited the others to come with her, and where they accepted her invitation. 

"There you are!" an older girl said to Yuna.

"Hi, Tigerlily." Yuna greeted her cousin.

"Listen, we'll be having some guests living with us for a year since there was only room for one family." Tigerlilly told her.

"Oh, really?" Yuna asked.

"I think they said their name was 'Funko'." Tigerlily said.

"Fudo." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent glared in correction.

"That's right," Tigerlily said. "Their last name was 'Fudo'."

"That would be us." Vincent said.

Tigerlily looked down to the three younger ones beside her cousin. "Well, you do look like you could be their children," She then said. She then looked over to Felicity. "But not you."

"My parents are Cherry and Maestro Forte," Felicity replied proudly. "Runaway arranged bride and court composer, and my most humble guardians."

"Well, they're waiting for you at the hotel with your younger brother." Tigerlily said.

"I was invited here." Felicity replied.

"And I'm saying you should go." Tigerlily replied.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and walked off. "That was rather rude."

"Trust me, when no is around, she's usually like this." Yuna said.

"I'll see you guys around." Felicity said before leaving.

"At least Flick is more social now..." Vincent said as he put his hands in his pockets. "I remember when she was afraid of her own shadow."

"Yeah, she's really come a long way." Estelle said.

"I guess I'll show you guys around." Tigerlily muttered until Atticus and Mo would show up and she would act sweet and innocent.

"If only there was a way to get her to show her true colors." Estelle whispered.

"I'll think of something." Akito quietly promised as they followed Tigerlily.

 

Even though Tigerlily kept her true self hidden from Atticus and Mo, they could feel a sneaky suspicion which reminded them of Vicky the Babysitter and a teenage girl who was named Elizabeth, but when the parents would be away, she would call herself 'Zee'.

"Why not use a spell?" Vincent whispered while following Tigerlily.

"I'll see what I can do." Akito replied.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, sir and ma'am," Tigerlily smiled to Atticus and Mo. "Welcome to our humble little home."

"It's so nice of you to let us stay with you and your cousin." Mo smiled at Tigerlily.

"Oh, of course, I just love meeting new people..." Tigerlily smiled back. 

"Your cousin's school seems nice too, I hope you don't mind our children joining them." Atticus replied.

"Not at all," Tigerlily nodded. "So, remind me, how long are you all staying again?"

"Up to a year," Atticus replied. "Part of the job description."

"Let's just hope no one buys your house while you're gone." Tigerlily replied.

"It's okay, my sister and her family are keeping an eye on it." Atticus nodded.

"That's good to know." Tigerlily said.

"I better call her in fact..." Atticus replied. "I'll pay for the long distance bill."

"Oh... Okay..." Tigerlily smiled then.

Atticus then called Jessica's cell number.

 

"Why are we going to Uncle Atticus's house when no one's gonna be home?" Riley asked as she helped Bonnie get ready.

"Because him and your Aunt Mo and your cousins are all going to be in Japan along with their pets and Pokémon." Jessica said.

"Okay..." Riley replied. "As long as I can still play hockey."

"Yes, dear." Christopher chuckled.

Jessica soon felt her cell phone buzzing. "'Scuse me a sec, you guys keep getting ready." she then said and left the room to take the call.

"Come on, Bon-Bon." Riley picked up her little sister with a smile.

"Hello?" Jessica asked as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Jessie, you guys at the house yet?" Atticus replied.

"We're almost out the door, Bonnie's having trouble with her toys, you know how she gets." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus nodded.

"Did you guys make it there then?" Jessica asked as she took the spare house keys and put them into her purse.

"Yes, we did." Atticus said.

"Safe?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, Jessica, safe." Atticus smiled.

"And sound...?" Jessica then asked on the edge.

"Yes, Jessica, and sound." Atticus said.

"That's good..." Jessica smiled. "I'd hate for my little brother to get hurt."

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Jessica, I'm a grown man!"

"You wil lalways be my little brother." Jessica replied.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Ready when you are, Jessica!" Christopher called as he went outside with their daughters.

"Ready." Jessica said.

"Guess I'll let ya go, I'm using someone else's phone anyway." Atticus said on the other line.

"Alright, then well talk to you soon." Jessica said.

"Talk to you later, you guys have a safe trip, my house is your house." Atticus replied before hanging up.

Jessica then hung up and she went with her family to go to Atticus's house while the family would be away.

 

"Is everything okay?" Tigerlily asked.

"Everything's fine," Atticus smiled. "My sister has saved the day as always."

"Cool." Mo smiled back.

"Let's get settled in." Atticus said.

Tigerlily then showed spare bedrooms that would be enough for the family.

"These will do nicely." Patch smiled.

"Let me know if any of you need anything..." Tigerlily smiled friendly before going off to Yuna and Stitch.

"She's just acting friendly." Atticus whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo agreed. "Reminds me of Vicky and Zee."

"Who's Zee?" Akito asked.

"An old evil babysitter, though she wasn't as bad as Vicky," Atticus explained. "It's a very long story that concerns a Monster House."

"Ohh." Estelle smiled.

 

Later on, everyone was getting settled in and before they knew it, it was time for bed. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were excited to start going to school with Yuna, and where the Fudo siblings would have to keep their pets at Tigerlily's house.

Vincent pet Snow White several times which felt like a hundred so he could get her to calm down. "Are you tired yet?" he then asked boredily. He soon got his answer as he heard her sleeping. "Phew!" he then looked relieved as he set his cat down on the floor to sleep and he was free to go now.

Scruffy and Dot were both soon asleep as well.

"Hopefully they stay settled here..." Akito said about their pets.

They all then went straight to bed, but unfortunately, Tigerlily would give the ones going to school tomorrow a rather rude awakening.

"I wonder how long Tigerlily will keep up her acting all nice and friendly act." Mo said.

"Hopefully not that long." Atticus replied as he lay down next to her in the guest bed for the two of them.

"You know, the only one time you were ever gone for a somewhat long time was when you joined the army." Mo said.

"That was a while..." Atticus remembered. "I didn't think I'd ever come home."

"With your strength and being indestructible and invulnerable, half of me had a feeling you would be, another part of me thought that you might not." Mo said.

"I know what you mean..." Atticus hugged Mo. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Same here." Mo hugged him back.

Atticus and Mo then spent most of the night cuddling with each other.


End file.
